The Doomy Chaos of Doom Part II
by LadyDianna
Summary: Mwahahaha! See! I told you there would be another part to it! I do not speak lies! Oh the lies that are not being spoken!!! *falls off chair* Oh boy, this could take a while....


Chaos of Doom: Part II  
  
It returns! *ruuuuuun awaaaaay!* There is more doomy fun.oh the doom. r/r  
  
*The gang is "hanging out" in a Pizza Hut®. (Get it? They're eating pizza PIE! HAHAHAHAHA!! And so on....) Emilia is happily munching on a slice of cheese pizza, Sarah is eating those hot peppery things, and Eileen is trying to get the fountain drink machine to work. *  
  
Eileen- Gimme my pop!! * Pushes button and a little spurt of pop comes out. *  
  
Emilia- * gnaws * Eileen, you're a baka!  
  
Sarah- HOT!!!!! NEED BEVERAGE!! * runs to fountain drink station and puts her mouth under one of the spouts. She pushes the button and nothing happens. *  
  
Eileen- * nervously * Uhm... I have enough pop now.  
  
Sarah- RAGE! * whacks Eileen with box of 36oz cups *  
  
Eileen- * spills pop on Sarah * I'm sorry. Sarah- RAGE again. * blows fire, which melts the cup * Emilia- I know what'll help! * pie appears * Here you go.  
  
Sarah- Ah, pie. * steam comes from her mouth *  
  
Emilia- * eating pizza-PIE * Dis ish good pizza! Whas it made of?  
  
Sarah- Bread, tomatoes, pepperonis, and.......MONKEY CHEESE! * thunder crashes *  
  
Eileen- What's monkey cheese? * Someone drops a kitchen pot *  
  
Sarah- Not monkey cheese * kitchen pot * MONKEY CHEESE! * Thunder crashes *  
  
Eileen- Erm- yes, well, what is MONKEY CHEESE!? * thunder crashes *  
  
Sarah- Better...Ahem, the tale of MC! MC was a monkey from the foreign land of Guam. One day, he discovered that there was a yellow fungal substance growing betwixt his toes. So, he ate it and it was good. Thus the creation of MONKEY CHEESE! * thunder crashes *  
  
Eileen- Ooooh! * waves hand in the air * Teacher! Teacher! Sarah- * adjusts teacher glasses that appeared from nowhere * Yes?  
  
Eileen- Isn't Guam part of the United States?  
  
Sarah- That's not what we're talking about!  
  
Emilia- What were we talking about?  
  
Sarah- Eileen was about to tell us about Sven.  
  
Eileen/Sven- I/she was? Note- Sven and Ippleschtoppen are the monkeys on Eileen and Sarah's heads. Emilia also has one on her head named Schnifflegroppen, who is Ippleschtoppen's brother, but she doesn't know that yet.)  
  
Eileen- Ah yes, Sven is the monkey that sits atop my head, he is blue. Sarah has a monkey named Ippleschtoppen, he is green. * Two monkeys appear. One is green and one is blue *  
  
IS- Hello! I am Ippleschtoppen!  
  
Eileen- Silly monkey! Nobody can see you!  
  
Emilia- * raises eyebrow questioningly * allrighty-then. . .  
  
Eileen- Guess I should weave the tale of the monkeys then? Sarah- ja! Eileen- Well, many millions of trillions of moments ago, when the earth was but a wee tot, Kevin Costner was born.  
  
Emilia- What does this hafta do with the price of tea in China?  
  
Eileen- Now I will continue to scold you because my ramblings ALWAYS get back onto subject!  
  
Emilia- Oh right! Proceed!  
  
Eieen- schank you! As I was saying, Kevin Costner began his short, uneventful and lonely life acting in wonderfully terrible movies such as Waterworld. This is a movie about people who drank too much water and tiny elves lived in their livers. He played the role of Chombus, the plump huntsman that led the elf people.  
  
Sarah- Uhm, I don't think that's what happened. . .  
  
Eileen- * inhales sharply, her nostrils flaring. * yes 'tis! Then he died. You guys know what?  
  
Emilia- Uhm what? Eileen- That's right! I think we should defend our neighborhood from roving mongrel hordes!  
  
Sarah- Or become a threat to the northwestern Tibetan way of life!  
  
Emilia- Or shave a cat!  
  
Eileen- How about we don't.  
  
Sarah- Let's go throw tomatoes into a fan! Eileen- Yeah!  
  
Scene Two  
  
* Emilia is counting her belly button, Eileen is listening to a painting, and Sarah is playing solitaire for cash. *  
  
Emilia- One, one, one one, one....ect.  
  
Eileen- This is the best painting I've ever heard!  
  
Emilia- * looks up from the overwhelmingly large amount of counting she has done. * What painting is it?  
  
Eileen- Dogs Playing Poker.  
  
Sarah- Oooooh! Do they play solitaire?  
  
Eileen- Erm, no they don't.  
  
Painting- Shut up! We're trying to play poker here!  
  
Emilia- What did they just say? I don't speak dog.  
  
Eileen- Be quiet you stupid dogs! * throws bone into the painting and dogs attack it *  
  
Top of Form | |  
  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
